Waiting For Someone
by dragons-chronos
Summary: Morgan waits at her mother's bedside. Her mother was waiting for someone.


Morgan waits at her mother's bedside. Her mother was waiting for someone.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plot.

* * *

**Waiting For Someone**

_Pepper Potts-Stark is one of the most celebrated women in the century. Amidst the rise of super-heroines, she has remained a different class of her own. Her husband the late Tony Stark, Iron Man, had been once heard, calling her as "Stark Industries Iron Lady." She had received a back-to-back-to-back award as "CEO of the Year" in 2016, 2017 and 2018. Times magazine called her as the woman of the year in 2015, 2025, and 2029. Mrs. Potts-Stark remains active at the age of 102. While her daughter, Morgan Stark, succeeds in her footsteps._

Morgan laid the article down. Several close friends and family members were outside the room. She looked at her sleeping mother. Her once glorious red hair turned to silver. Her father had died young. His hair was like pepper and salt. But after all these years, her mom remembered him clearly.

"Who are you?"

Morgan gazed at her mother. Her mother was awake.

"I'm Morgan," she replied to her bedridden mother.

There was a pause.

"Morgan," she heard her mom.

"Mom?"

"Where's your father? Where's Tony?" Her mother asked her.

Morgan took her mom's hand, squeezing it gently. Confusion muddled her mom's eyes. She was smiling at her.

"Dad's not here," she replied. "He's waiting for someone."

The first time Morgan told her mom that her dad was dead, it confused her mom. Her mom's confusion then turned to anger until she forgot about it again. She had learned then to say he was waiting for someone.

"Tony's waiting?"

She combed gently, painstakingly her mother's hair. There was hope in her mother's voice. Bliss. She was always happy hearing about Tony, her dad. Then she saw the confusion kicked in again. Her mother glanced around the hospital room, crying.

It hurts to see her like this, Morgan cried.

"Where's mom and dad? Are they waiting?" Pepper questioned. Tears dripped down from her eyes. "Mom? Dad? Tony?"

Her grandparents were dead. But her mom kept asking about them after her dad. She learned to lie to her mother.

The doctors had told her it was a matter of time. Every case was different, and all they could do is medicate and hope. Then the heart attack happened. Her world crumbled.

"Yes, mom. Dad's waiting. Grandma and grandpa are waiting, too," Morgan assured. She smiled at her mom.

"Waiting?"

"Yes."

Her mother met her eyes. The tears stopped streaming from her mother's eyes.

"Morgan. You looked like my Tony. You have the same smile. Oh, my heart fluttered every time he looks at me. I didn't tell him that. Not me. He was my boss," her mother whispered. She was now calm. There was love in her voice.

She heard the story a thousand times.

"Where is Tony?" Her mom asked again.

"He's waiting for someone," she maintained. Her mother turned to look at the door, waiting.

"Where is Tony?"

Morgan held her mom's hand close to her heart. "He's waiting for someone."

"Oh, Morgan. Tony made me wait. The nerve of that man. He brought me gifts, and he kept me waiting. Who is he waiting for?"

Morgan choked back a sob. Tears were now streaming down her face. She held on. Strong. Her mother needed her to be tough. She's a Stark, and Stark's are of iron.

"Someone."

"Morgan. Where is your father?" she asked her again.

"He's..." Morgan couldn't continue it.

"Tony Stark was my boss. Did you know that? He makes my heart flutter every time he looks at me. He got one of the most beautiful smiles. You have his smile."

She smiled at her mother, even though she felt like she's going to cry more.

"Yes, I have his smile and your eyes."

Her mother giggled. Then she looked at her up and down, like she was someone new.

"Are you Morgan?"

She squeezed her mother's hand. "Yes, I'm Morgan."

Pepper grinned at her. Her hand reached out to trace the lips of her daughter. Almost- almost memorizing it.

"Tony kept me waiting, and I waited too. He kept me waiting. He gave me gifts. Then he gave me the greatest gift, a little girl." Pepper paused. Her hand reached out to touch her face. Then she felt her mom wiped her tears away. "Where is Tony?"

"He's waiting for someone," Morgan replied.

Her mother smiled at her. There was clarity in her eyes. It was a rare moment, so far and few.

"Morgan, I love you."

She wept- Morgan wept.

"I love you 3000, mom. Don't. Don't keep dad waiting. I'm going to be okay. He's waiting for you."

Morgan accepted it already. Her mother and father had waited for a long time. She kissed her mom's forehead. Tears were now flowing from her eyes like a river.

It was time.

"Who are you?" Pepper asked her in confusion.

"I'm Morgan, your daughter," Morgan patiently answered.

"Oh, Morgan. Where's Tony?"

* * *

Morgan slept through the night at her beside. Pepper looked at her daughter, lovingly. Her hands trembled as they brushed the brunette waves of her daughter's hair.

Then she saw him.

She stood up and rushed towards him. He hugged her tight. His scent- his scent was still the same, grease and sandalwood. Tony.

It was him with her.

"You've kept me waiting, Miss Potts," he whispered to her. "But you must have been proud of how patient I've been."

"Patient, you, Tony?" She giggled at him.

"Yes, Cap and his sweetheart already owned the ballroom. I've been waiting for my dancing partner," Tony smirked at her. "I want to show them what a good dancer my wife is."

"Remember the first time we danced, at that party? We were swaying," she rebutted. That party marked the first time both saw each other differently.

"Well, I've added a few more moves under my repertoire," his eyebrows moved invitingly. "I've learned a few things here and there."

"And your social security number?" Pepper teased him. "Have you memorized them by now?"

"I know it starts with five, and I've got you for the other eight," Tony grinned at her.

She laughed at him. Her bones were spry and young. She felt him pull her to a bright room full of dancers. Tony placed his hand on her hips, leading her. They've waited for a long time for this. Slowly they danced, and without hesitation, they shared a kiss. They were now together.

* * *

I guess we all got people waiting for us on the other side.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
